Fall Asleep
by Pufflesaursunite
Summary: - ONE SHOT- Slowly, but carefully, she applied on the mascara, her hands trembling in fear of that one minor mistake that could cause everything to go wrong. She couldn't afford to mess up beside him. Everything she did, she did it for him
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Asleep**

"I won't do this again! NOT ANYMORE!" she screamed at him and tossed the wet towel in his face. Her tears threatened to fall, but she tilted her head to the side before he could see and wiped them off with the back of her hand. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged but she didn't care anymore. Anyway, what was the entire point now to put on the mask on her hideous face that she so desperately tried to hide from him only to have been despised by him.

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed as he secretly eyed her watery eyes with concern. However, she knew that he was only caring about himself.

"I won't be held back by you anymore. Let's break up." She said peacefully, smiling slightly at him. She couldn't help it. No wonder... After all this time, even after her one too many attempts to try to get his attention, he would just shrug her off and complain about her to his friends.

"Held back?" His tongue clicked as he jerked forward, gripping her chin with a devastating amount of power. She continued to smile despite the extreme pain that shot up her jaw. Wasn't it such a joke? Being his girlfriend, helping him to attend to this and that and caring for him, only in exchange for his once warm smile, which was replaced by a cynical smirk when they started dating.

Just walk away... Just walk away from all of this pain... Her heart gripped, and she could just almost feel the crimson blood dripping drop by drop internally as her entire soul drained out of her. Love? Wasn't it ironic? If you love someone so much to the point that you can die for them, but they never ever turn back just to take a glance at you. Pathetic. What is love? Betrayal, distrust and mutual hate.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He shouted into her ear, his face contorted with anger. He didn't care whether her hands were bleeding from the sharp nails that embedded themselves into her hand when she tried to clean up the mess he had created in the first place. He just wanted an answer. Wasn't she clambering after his wealth, after his looks, after his reputation? Why would such a greedy woman want to give up all of that now?

" Let's break up. I can't stand it anymore." she mildly put it, closing her eyes tiredly. She was so exhausted of the days that she had to withstand his cold attitude that she just wanted to escape. Whoever said that love was the only substance you need in life could just go away.

"Haha! Don't you find it funny? After all this time, with you licking the floor that I walk on, that you can just go like that?" He glared at her. He wasn't really sure whether it was what he really thought or was it just the anger that controlled him.

"I know right... Maybe I should just go and kill myself for embarrassing myself for the past two years." she defiantly glared into his eyes. With one final burst of strength, she pushed away his hand and backed away from him. The blood from her hands smeared onto his and she instinctively hid her hands behind her back as if afraid of something.

"You dare... dirty my hands?" He growled, his hand swinging down forcefully onto her cheek and her body collapsed onto the floor. Gripping her cheek with her bloodied hands, she smirked. "Yeah... my dirty blood tainted your hands." She couldn't care about the pain in her jaw anymore. It wasn't about the physical pain that cut so deep into her, it was the mental and emotional torture that slowly cut through her.

" Baka! Each time you do this, don't you know how she feels!" A tall figure rushed over and towered over him slightly. Her grin widened a bit. A least at this point, someone was willing to save her... Her eyes shifted to survey the surroundings but all she could see were guilty faces staring at the floor, too afraid to confront him. Just because he was part of the Generation of Miracles. Just because he was a regular and part of the first string. Just because...he was him.

"Aomine-kun, please stay out of this." He attempted to brush past her 'protector' but was stopped almost immediately by a punch to the face.

" Every single time, we watch how you shout at her about everything she does. But have you ever thought about what you have done for her?! And to think you are still here! Did you know, every time you hurt her, it takes a part of her? Do you know how many times we've tried to stop her from committing suicide because of you?!" Aomine cursed and continued to punch Kise in the face. He couldn't stand it anymore. Every single time he had to watch her sit by the window muttering to herself in a trance just because she took too many sleeping pills, every time he had to hold her back from going to nightclubs in an attempt to ruin herself. Every single damn time he had to watch her sit in front of the cosmetics table with so many beauty products, happily splashing on the colourful paint onto her face and asking him whether it made her beautiful. Whether it made her suitable for him. But every single time he couldn't help her, when she was beaten down by him and her self-esteem thrashed around like worthless trash.

Just because he couldn't see through her façade, doesn't mean he couldn't see through her loneliness. Damn it, she was pretty enough. Too pretty for him!

"Aomine... stop..." she muttered, tears once again welling up in her eyes. Wasn't he always there for her when she needed him. When she wanted his approval. And today, he was willing to stick up for her against Kise, his most trusted friend.

" I... I..." Kise stumbled back, his eyes wide open but still staring at her in shock. He didn't know all of that. Sure, she cleaned up after him, but wasn't that the duty of a girl? He always took it for granted when she tolerated him, but never did he realise that his words and actions could do so much damage to her.

"Let's go. I'll go tell Akashi that I'm not going to Rakuzan anymore. I don't want to be with a jerk like him." Aomine gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the hall, leaving behind the rest of the basketball people in shock.

Kise stood there all alone. Slowly, he dropped to his knees, lips quivering and his entire body shook. He didn't know that she was the one always there for him. He didn't realise that she had given up so much for him. And yet, he had always rejected her and pushed her into the vast ocean, leaving her to save herself from the harsh cold wind.

And now, he had lost everything...

" _[Verse] _If I were a boy Even just for a day I'd roll outta bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted and go Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it. 'Cause they'd stick up for me.  
_[Chorus]_ If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted 'Cause he's taken you for granted And everything you had got destroyed  
_[Verse]_ If I were a boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone I'd put myself first And make the rules as I go 'Cause I know that she'd be faithful Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)  
_[Chorus]_ If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) 'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) And everything you had got destroyed  
_[Bridge]_ It's a little too late for you to come back Say it's just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong  
_[Chorus 2]_ But you're just a boy You don't understand Yeah, you don't understand, oh How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted 'Cause you've taken her for granted And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy"

- Because you'll never understand how much it hurts to love a person -


	2. Chapter 2 - Travel Back Into The Past

**"Maybe someday I'll call you back to my side, after all my blood has been drained from my soul"**

Extra Chapter: Travel Back Into The Past

- About Two Years Ago -

" Ne, Kise-kun, have some water~" she enthusiastically settled onto the bench beside him, handing him the water bottle that was just refilled. She didn't mind how sweaty he was, after all, all she could see was how awesome he was on court. His every move, so calculated and precise. The way his muscles tensed slightly at the slightest movement from the other team. The determined look on his face that kept her blood rushing through her entire body.

" Go away. Why are you even here? You're embarrassing me." Kise surveyed the entire crowd and scolded her under his breath. He could see the sceptical and speculating looks on the faces of his fans. He couldn't risk getting caught with her. Anyway, she was such a disgrace to him. He didn't even know why he had accepted her as his girlfriend in the first place. Her smile fell and she lowered her head in shame.

" I didn't know... I'm sorry." She muttered underneath her breath, controlling the tears in her eyes. He threw back the water bottle at her and she fumbled, being caught unaware, and the water bottle hit her in the forehead. A tear drop slipped loose, but she covered it up, refusing to let it smudge the make-up she had so meticulously put on in the morning at 6 a.m just to be ready for him.

Aomine frowned at Kise's behaviour but didn't say much. Anyway, who was he to judge what was happening in their relationship. However, he couldn't help but feel the slight anger in his mind, the raging voice telling him to stop the entire situation and to save her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it somehow. Perhaps it was his heart that was the logical one. The one the knew he wasn't in the position anymore to protect her because she had already given her heart to someone else.

How much had she changed for Kise? He couldn't see the original her anymore. In the past, she would smile brightly at everyone no matter how messed up her situation may be and always persisted to stay true to herself. However, ever since she met Kise, she had totally changed herself. Every morning at 4 a.m, she would drag him to her room and sit in front of the mirror table. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lip stick, eye shadow and god knows what else hid her true beauty.

" Damn it, I don't even remember why the heck I date her. Midorima, remind me again?" Kise commented loud enough for her to hear. Midorima pushed up his spectacles in a matter-of-fact way and plainly said, "Because last time, you could see her true beauty. Yet now your eyes are clouded." He then turned back, drinking his energy drink. Kise stared at Midorima, totally stunned by his words. What did he mean? Sure, last time when she was still somehow passable in his eyes, and yet it was her entire demeanour and aura that captured his attention. Just when was the last time he had seen that side of her? He could vaguely remember. Ever since she had became his girlfriend, she started putting on the make-up that he hated so much and becoming all vain. Just what he hated.

"Ryouta, perhaps one day you will understand when you lose something precious." Akashi remarked and got up, rotating his wrists. Kise quivered. What did Akashi mean by that? He stayed silent, thinking about the things that his team-mates had commented about.

She sat alone in the seats, away from the cheering crowd and sea of fan girls. How could he do that to her? But she would never know. Before she even knew it, her tears started trickling down her cheeks, the salty taste invading her mouth and jolting her to her senses. Attempting to swipe away her tears, she laughed silently to herself. How pathetic was she? Grovelling at his feet, thinking that he would actually really love her. But no. He had such a wide range of girls to choose from that it was a wonder how he even chose her in the first place to be his girlfriend.

She didn't care about the money nor the fame. She just wanted to be with him.

She could still see the first image of him that she saw which immediately took away her breath. That day, he had stood silently and solemnly by the sakura tree, the grieving and mourning look in his eyes. She had just walked up to him and stood by his side, never questioning or asking what had happened. Even though they didnt know each other, it felt as if they could understand the pain and sorrow that they had bottled inside of them. The scars that they were unwilling to show to the rest of the world.

How long had that been? One year? Perhaps two. Ever since she had become his girlfriend, he had stopped caring for her. Friends? Wasn't the entire relationship a joke? Everything that she did, she did it for him. And yet, he never ever seemed to care for her. Maybe, she just wasn't doing enough for him she concluded. She smiled, trying to cheer herself up. It was simple. She could just strive to make herself better. More suited for him so that she wouldn't be a public embarrassment to him. After all, he had a reputation that he had to maintain being a model.

She had formulated the perfect plan in her mind. Yes. She would start wearing the fashionable clothes that had been left lying in her closet for months collecting dust. That way, she would be able to be presentable right? She nodded to herself, approving immediately of her own idea. Perhaps she would even muster up the courage to wear the 5-inch high wedges that her best friend had bought for her.

After all, all she ever did was for him.

**"Isn't life ironical? It twists your fate to its pleasure. Two souls entwined together, separated by cruel fate, missing the time to stop for each other in just a second. The miraculous beauty of the entire scene is to suddenly turn into strangers that once knew each other."**


End file.
